


Зона не-комфорта

by Wincent_Cester



Series: R - NC-17 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, POV First Person, PWP, Season 1
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я не знаю человека, который лежит на шаткой мотельной кровати, зябко закутавшись в тонкое одеяло. Четыре года изменили его, вытравили из него ненависть и недоверчивость, внутренний страх перед каждой тенью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зона не-комфорта

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

Я не могу сказать, стал Сэм спать лучше или хуже. Школьником он спал крепко и мало, вскакивал, едва рассветет, чтобы сесть за учебники, занимавшие все поверхности угла, который он себе молчаливо отгораживал. Можно было почувствовать эту границу, едва заступая на несколько квадратных метров Сэма, — они полнились раздражением и невидимым электричеством, каждый глоток воздуха — это «не хочу» и «отвали», и каждая складка на его футболках — «ты мне противен». Отец мог перейти эту черту и встряхнуть Сэма за шкирку, но меня эти дорожные знаки связывали по рукам и ногам. 

Я не знаю человека, который лежит на шаткой мотельной кровати, зябко закутавшись в тонкое одеяло. Эти четыре года изменили Сэма, вытравили из него ненависть и недоверчивость, внутренний страх перед каждой тенью. Но эти чувства никуда не ушли. Они здесь. Темные углы до сих пор опасны, а соль должна лежать и в сумке, и в кошельке — длинный мятый пакетик рядом с обтрепанным презервативом, — но я не могу уловить ход его мыслей так же быстро, как делал это еще четыре года назад. Теперь это получается через раз, натужно и со скрипом, словно раскачивается древний механизм ветряной мельницы, не работавший несколько веков. 

Сэм спит, нахмурив брови, его руки напряжены, а под подушкой наверняка лежит пистолет, но у Сэма больше нет той зоны не-комфорта, которая держала меня на расстоянии и внушала успешнее, чем миллионы заповедей, — фрик и урод. Нет больше этой зоны, и я могу подойти к Сэму, пока он дотошно чистит зубы, и положить руку на бедро или съязвить по поводу утреннего стояка, и я никогда не узнаю, было ли это правильным. Почему Сэм улыбнулся? Потому что вспомнил Джессику, чьей горелой плотью пропах весь дом в Пало-Альто, — или вспомнил то, как я зажал его в угол за душевой кабиной за неделю до его побега в Стэнфорд? 

Нет больше зоны не-комфорта. Нет больше ничего, что останавливало бы меня. Но нужно ли это Сэму? Без подростковых замашек, без тинейджерской привычки либо гореть дотла, либо замерзать насмерть, я не могу понять его желаний. Для этого нужно время, которого у меня нет: подмять под себя, обнять до хруста костей и хриплого возмущенного стона, прокусить губы насквозь, получить тебя всего, полностью, без остатка. 

В плохо отапливаемой комнате сыро и холодно, и я накрываю Сэма вторым одеялом — в Северной Дакоте по утрам замерзает даже солнце. Четыре года назад Сэм бы проснулся и сверкнул глазами в темноте, совсем как кошка, которую застали врасплох, сейчас он просто немного расслабляется и тихо выдыхает. Растерял рефлексы. 

Я борюсь с желанием убрать с его лица упавшие волосы — так и не обстриг, чертов упрямец, — и после недолгих колебаний протягиваю руку. Мое запястье резко обхватывает горячая ладонь.

— Что ты?.. — щурится он, беспокойно оглядывая меня взглядом. Я пожимаю плечами и пытаюсь высвободиться и отойти, но Сэм не дает. Он удерживает меня на месте, не давая вывернуть предплечье из захвата, и внимательно смотрит, будто и не спал вовсе. Это пугает больше внезапной атаки.  
— Отпусти.

От резкого движения я лечу прямо на него, успеваю только подставить колено, чтобы не выбить ему зубы лбом, ударяюсь о железный каркас кровати, и едва не взвываю от внезапной боли. Горячие пальцы закрывают мне рот, и я вижу Сэма очень-очень близко, вижу слипшиеся ото сна ресницы и отпечаток складки ткани на виске. 

— Я не слепой, Дин, — говорит он тихо. 

Кровать пахнет плохим отбеливателем, порошком и сыростью местной прачечной. Этот дурной запах, будто назло, заполняет собой все вокруг — даже размякшие остатки картошки фри и бутылочка камфоры на дне сумки провоняли им. Я придумываю для себя, чем могут пахнуть пальцы Сэма — железо и немного пороха, — и узнаю вкус, к которому не могу подобрать никакого аналога. Просто шершавая ладонь Сэма, мозоли на горячей коже. Когда я тянусь поцеловать его, он не возражает.

Будучи нескладным, не верящим в свою привлекательность, ненавидящим не принимающий его мир подростком, Сэм был похож на свои излюбленные графики из учебников алгебры — любая плавная линия непременно закончится острым углом или отвесным падением в бесконечность. Мой Сэм стал плавным, сильным, из-под его футболки больше не выпирают кости, а в поцелуе больше нет привкуса горечи. Я даже не знаю, был ли он на самом деле или я его выдумал, чтобы ухватиться, как за спасательный круг, доказывающий, что мы оба еще нормальны.

Сэм говорит что-то: сначала я чувствую шевеление воздуха — щеку попеременно обдает прохладным и горячим — а потом и вижу движение его губ. Он продолжает стягивать с меня рубашку и запутывается в рукавах, и чуть не скидывает на пол незакрепленный на рейках матрас, но все равно не может просто заткнуться. Я неловко помогаю и притираюсь ближе к нему, чтобы кожа к коже, и холод и сырость Северной Дакоты, возведенные в южных штатах в абсолют, отступили во временно безопасные темные углы комнаты. 

Одеяло оборачивается вокруг нас, словно какой-нибудь чехол для одежды, стесняет движения и не дает исследовать, пробовать на ощупь и на вкус, как двум слепым, оставшимся единственными людьми на земле. Широкая грудь, частокол выпирающих ребер, расчерчивающих кожу, когда Сэм выгибается на постели, старый шрам на внутренней стороне бедра, — я запоминаю это, как запоминает свои снимки пленочный фотоаппарат, чтобы когда-нибудь проявить воспоминания и рассматривать их за закрытой на замок дверью.

Он не отстает от меня, и в какой-то момент я понимаю, что практически распят и погребен под жарким любопытным Сэмом, а его руки не дают пошевелиться и прижимают к кровати. Я ожидал, что будет хуже. Что будет неприятно, неловко и, в конце концов, — больно, но все выходит наоборот. 

Старая железная кровать видела еще, наверное, динозавров, и от размашистых движений Сэма она грозится распасться под нами на части. Я понимаю, с каким грохотом она бьется о стену, — но не слышу. Я слышу лишь громкие хриплые стоны Сэма, приглушенные шлепки кожи о кожу и чувствую на своем плече тяжелую руку. Ни одна девушка никогда не оказывалась во всех сторон разом, не шептала грязные слова на ухо низким голосом, от которого почти больно. Это все Сэм. 

Мои руки тщетно хватаются за одеяло и ледяные прутья изголовья кровати, и когда я откидываю голову назад, Сэм замедляет темп и просовывает свои, внезапно тоже холодные пальцы мне в рот — поглаживает изнанку щек, с нажимом ведет по губам. Я боюсь закрывать глаза, чтобы не потеряться в ощущениях, похожих на жесткую струю воды из брандспойта, заливающую ревущее пламя. Только здесь все наоборот: огонь и внутри, и снаружи, а бежать некуда, даже если вдруг и захочется. Мне хочется зависнуть вот так навсегда, запомнить этот момент единения, потому что уже сейчас на горизонте колышется черное марево, предвещающее одни разрушения и разрывающую боль чуть ниже ребер. Но мне часто хочется несбыточных вещей, и я крепко зажмуриваюсь и прикусываю влажные пальцы Сэма, сдерживая громкий стон. Перед тем, как он с силой сжимает мое бедро, я кожей чувствую его улыбку, и у меня снова перехватывает дыхание.

Только растягиваясь на сбитых в неопрятный ком простынях, прикрываясь от холода проеденным молью пледом, я начинаю думать, что мне не важно, насколько я буду считать себя фриком и уродом за только что совершенное. Я могу три тысячи раз сгореть в Аду или разбить Импалу, но ни за что не променяю это на что-то другое, более праведное и стабильное. 

Я хочу сказать об этом Сэму. Рассказать ему о том, как боялся даже тронуть, а когда почуял, как собака, что недолго осталось, — было уже поздно, и его колючки и иголки вогнались в кожу, как сраная эктоплазма. Что те несколько поцелуев и неловких попыток дотронуться клеймом горели у меня в мозгу четыре года, и мне не важно, насколько уродом он себя считает, потому что я вполне могу тащить это за двоих.

Сэм лежит рядом. Его взгляд блуждает по комнате, а бедро согревает мою руку; Сэм улыбается и совершенно не хочет вытереть с себя белесое пятно. И я говорю:

— Хэй, Сэмми.  
— Хэй.


End file.
